New Girls
by hogwartzcrew
Summary: New girls come to Hogwarts, but is there more to them than they seem? COMPLETE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

A/N:- Harry potter (ect) belongs to J.K Rowling but, Thorn Silverstone, Blaze Firestone,Geode Amethyst,Joy Gleeman, Zarn Puffles and Rose Evergreen all belong to me!!

  


  


Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting on the Griffindor table in the great hall. Draco Malfoy was coming there way "Have you heard?" He said to Crabbe. "Heard what Malfoy??" Hermione asked. " I dont believe I was talking to you Mudblood!!" Draco Replied. "Just tell us" Ron said.

" Fine, Five girls are being transferred here from Devils End School" Draco drowned. "oh" Ron said. "their expected to be here today" Draco carried on as he left the Hall.

  


~~~Dinner in the Great Hall~~~

  


"Now I know that some of you know that some new students form Devils End School are coming tonight.They will be sorted into their houses and people will NOT bother them" Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "ah, I think their here!" He said. The Great Hall doors opened and five girls walked in. You could cut the silence in the Hall with a knife. The six girls were lead by one girl with silver/blonde hair with red tips. Which Harry suspected to be their leader. They all stood at the front of the hall and waited to be sorted

  


"Geode Amethyst"

  


Professor Mgonnagol said loudly. A girl with very long brown hair walked forward. She sat on the stool that the Sorting hat was waiting and put the hat on. It took about 20 seconds of "ummm"'s and "ahhh"'s to put her in "Griffindor."

The next to be called out was 

  


" Rose Evergreen"

  


A short girl with brown hair walked towards the stool and it took the Hat about 10 seconds to put her in "Slytherin"

Next to be called was 

  


" Blaze Firestone "

  


who was a very pretty girl with brown hair with the colours of fire as tips who ended up in " Griffindor"

Next to be called to the Hat was 

  


" Joy Gleeman "

  


She had Black hair with one purple streak. She was a "Griffindor"

Finally 

  


"Thorn Silverstone "

  


was called to the Hat.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

  


Thorn walked towards the stool and was sorted into.......

  


"Slytherin!!"

  


She ran over to sit with Rose. "Now that we have our new "arrivals" let the feast begin" Professor Dumbledore said. And with that the tables were filled with delicious food. Draco was in deep conversation with Thorn,who, was taking no notice of him what so ever.

  


~~~Next Day~~~

  


First lesson was double potions with the Slytherins. Thorn was standing next to the door with 

Rose. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go and introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Harry,this is Ron and Hermione." Both Rose and Thorn just smirked and turned away. "Why won't you talk to us?" Hermione asked. " Because I don't want to be seen round a Mudblood like you!" Thorn replied. Harry suddenly noticed that they were both wearing coats. "You know your not allowed to wear those in lessons" Harry said. "Yes!" Thorn replied in a bored voice. Blaze, Joy and Geode had just arrived. Blaze was also wearing a coat. "It's your funeral!" Hermione whispered. " Oh piss off you mudblood!" Blaze shouted.

  


Snape had appeared at the door. "Are these Students bothering you Thorn?" Snape asked. "It's O.k Sir " Thorn said with a smirk similar to Malfoy's on her face. "Five points wiil be taken off Griffindor for bothering the new students."

  


Thorn laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


All the students entered the room, including Thorn, Blaze and Rose who were still wearing their coats. "Thorn,Rose and Blaze could you kindly take off your coats!" Snape said to them coldly.

"Let me think about that.....er no!" Blaze replied. The class laughed quietly. "Blaze!, 15 points off Griffindor for your rudeness! Now sit down and take off you coat!" Snape shouted.

" What have you got something against us wearing coats!" Thorn said in reply. " Yeah, I mean there's nothing in the School rules that say's we can't" Rose said. " Actually there is, see!" Snape Shouted, pointing to the rules that were pinned to the wall. " Fine, whatever!" Thorn huffed while sitting down next to Geode and taking off her coat.

  


The rest of the lesson was spent going over the school rules and pointing out that there is a rule against wearing your coat in lesson. 

  


Finally the lesson was finished. " Thanks a lot Thorn!" Hermione said in an annoyed tone." Because of you we had to read through the school rules FIVE times and memorize them for Homework!"

Thorn just ignored her and walked off.

  


~~~Lunch Time~~~

  


Harry saw Thorn walking into the Hall and decided to give the "friend" thing another go before he hated her.

  


He walked over to her and said " Erm Thorn, I like your ...Robes!"

He had said the first thing that had come to his head and now looked like a complete idiot. " I like your robes too" Thorn replied kindly. "REALLY??" Harry replied loudly. " Yeah, shame about the sad git wearing them though" Thorn laughed.

  


The Slytherin table laughed loudly and pointed at Harry. Harry sat back down humiliated.

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  


Today was a Saturday and that only meant one thing, The trip to Hogsmeade was today. But it was also April 20th which meant it was Thorn's Birthday. Draco had been walking around bragging about the enormous present he was going to get her to win her over.

  


When they arrived at Hogsmeade, the usual routine occurred, Dean,Seamus and Neville walked off to Zonko's Joke shop. Parvati, Lavender and Padma all walked to the Shrieking Shack (they were very superstitious.)And Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked towards Huneydukes. On their way there they saw Thorn desperately trying to convince Draco that she didn't need a crystal necklace in the shape of a snake, but Draco insisted and off they went into the Jewelers.

  


Harry stepped into Honeydukes. The smell of delicious chocolate overwhelmed him. He, Ron and Hermione spent no less that 30 minutes in the shop deciding what they wanted. Finally they came out of the shop with pockets full of sweets.

  


And of course, there was Thorn admiring her new necklace and kissing Draco on the cheek. His plan had worked

  


~~~ A few day's later~~~

  


Today was Transfiguration with the Slytherins and of course it was Professor Mcgonnagols favorite seating (boys of the left, girls on the right)

  


Meanwhile Draco was talking to Goyle." It's boy/girl seating you can sit next to Blaze and finally ask her out!" Draco said." I don't know I've never done this sort of thing before." Goyle mumbled.

" Just go with the flow" Draco replied sitting down next to Thorn (now his girlfriend.)

  


" Erm, Blaze could I sit here?" Goyle mumbled to Blaze who was slouching on her seat. " Knock yourself out!" Blaze replied. Goyle raised a hand to his face " It was just a figure of speech, yes you can sit here." Blaze said quickly.

  


  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  


The rest of the Lesson was spent turning mugs into pieces of cheese into Mugs. ( A/N:-that's for you Jazz XD)

Finally it was the end of the lesson " I cant wait till she gets here!"

Thorn said in an excited tone." Can't wait till who gets here ?" Geode asked. " Zarn" Thorn said " Zarn's coming?" Geode squealed " who's Zarn?" Draco asked. "Only the funniest person in the world ever ever!!" Thorn said, now squealing too.

  


~~~Later that Day~~~

  


" So did you ask her?" Draco asked Goyle. " No, you know how shy and bashful I get!" Goyle grumbled in reply. " Look, I think Thorn and Rose are sneaking over to the Griffindor Common room for a sleepover for the arrival of " Zarn ", do you want me to ask her to ask Blaze for you!" Draco said. " That might work !, O.K!"Goyle said, now a bit excited.

  


~~~Dinner~~~

  


" There are now Two new students arriving today instead of One!"Professor Dumbledore said loudly so it echoed across the Hall. Thorn turned to Rose with a confused look on her face. A short girl with long brown hair with purple tips walked in. Closely followed by a tall boy with black spiky hair and brilliant green eyes. 

Zarn walked to the sorting hat and was sorted straight away into Slytherin. The boy, who's name turned out to be Max Oryton. Was also sorted into Slytherin and sat down between Zarn and Draco.

As they started to eat Max and Draco realized they had a lot in common.

  


~~~At the sleepover~~~

" Blaze, Draco asked me to ask you something, Would you go out with Goyle?" Thorn asked Blaze. Meanwhile Geode, Joy, Rose and Zarn were " ooooooo"ing " Really?" Blaze asked." Well O.K"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  


Thorn had just walked into the hall talking on her mobile( which was one of those samsung flip phones )closely followed by Draco and Crabbe who were carrying her books." Hi daddy, I'm fine, how are you and mum? Good! Well there is something I've had my eye on, this crystal bracelet in Knockturn Alley, thank you daddy, bye" She spoke into the small phone.

  


"That sickens me" Hermione huffed."What?"Ron asked her. " That she can just phone her parents and ask for whatever she wants, it's discusting."She raged."Well they are really rich,I mean her mum's a witch but is a supermodel in the muggle world. And her dad is head of the governors at The Ministry of Magic." Ron said.

First lesson today was Herbology with the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. And today you had to pair with one boy and one girl. Draco immediately ran over to Thorn. And Goyle to Blaze. Hermione was with Harry and Ron with Lavender. Rose with a Ravenclaw Harry only knew by sight. And Joy with Dean. Poor Geode ended up with Neville!(A/N XD ha ha ha ha ha ha Jazz! :-) )

  


They were assigned to look after flaming tomato trees. Neville was looking terribly worried as his plant started choking on it's own flames. Geode had managed to calm the plant (and Neville)down before the lesson ended. Thorn and Draco were being typical Slytherins, bragging how excellent their plant was compared to Harry's and Hermione's. Goyle had just spilt his canned drink all over the plant when the bell rang for next lesson. After another boring lesson of history of magic with Professor Binns the Griffindors walked down to the Great Hall. 

  


Thorn was trying to pull the current phone cover ( Devils End logo)off her phone and put her phone cover ( Black with a Green Snake ) on. "What phone have you got Weasley?, Nokia? Samsung? Motorola?" Thorn asked rather loudly over the chatter of other students." I haven't got one" Ron awnsered quietly. " You haven't got a Mobile?" Thorn replied in disbelief. She then turned away and smirked.

  


  


  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  


A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friends at school ( Jazz , Amelia, Kelly, Emma,Gemma and Ellen ) who made me feel much better while I was ill with their e-mails and cards.

  


Today was the second trip to Hogsmeade. It was also a non school uniform trip. So Harry put on his jeans and t-shirt and headed down stairs. Most of the Slytherin crew ( Draco, Goyle, Max, Thorn, Rose and Zarn ) were already in the Great hall waiting to go. Draco was wearing a blue Ben Shermans shirt and black trousers. Thorn looked (as usual) very stylish, in her most probably designer black t-shirt and jeans with a dragon running up the side. Blaze walked over and sat down with Goyle. Draco arm was around Thorn's shoulder. " Disgusting, isn't it?"Hermione said loudly.

  


~~~Hogsmeade~~~

  


Thorn was defiantly flashing her cash, as was all her friends. At first Draco and the other boys thought they could keep up, how wrong could they be! Thorn and her friends are the ultimate shopping machines. They don't stop. In one shop. Out the other. They must have super strength to carry all those bags. Music, Clothes, Jewelry. Spending Daddy's plastic. Harry,Ron and Hermione were in the joke shop when they encountered the shopping machines. In they came, talking about what car they were going to get next year when they started their driving lessons." I want one of those silver Mercedes." Rose said." I want a Jag" Geode shouted over the racket in the shop." I know what one I'm getting" Thorn said" What,what is it" The girls all asked." It's a Porsche. It's been custom made for me,it's black with a snake running down the side." Thorn described.

Hermione was talking how the students are going to learn mind reading next term, when Thorn walked over." You haven't learnt mind reading yet?" Thorn said with a slight hint of shock in her voice. " No" Hermione replied. " We done mind reading in second year?, I bet you haven't done apparation either!"Thorn smirked. " No,and neither have you, we are not allowed to until we are in Seventh year." Hermione argued."You have to wait that long maybe, but we done it last year."Thorn said and clicked her fingers and disappeared, then appeared at the other side of the shop. All the other girls who went to Devil's end clicked their fingers and appeared at the other side of the shop. 

  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  


(A/N:- Sorry Have not written for a while, a lot of arguments at school that I had to try and sort out!!! This chapter was written while listening to "In Da Club", so the Dare just came into my head)

  


Today was Pansy Parkinson's Birthday and, as usual she was having a sleepover. She had invited everyone:

Thorn,

Zarn,

Blaze,

Joy,

Geode,

Rose,

Millicent,

Penelope,

Even Hermione!!

  


It was an all girls sleepover and not even Draco , the love of Pansy's life, that was stolen by that bitch Thorn,though she would give anything to be in their gang,was invited. It was 7:30pm and everyone except Thorn and the Crew were there.

Finally after half an hour, they arrived." Well,what's happening?" Thorn asked."What do you mean?" Pansy asked in reply." Are we playing Truth or Dare or what?" Thorn said." Truth or Dare???" a confused Pansy said." You know when you ask truth or dare and truth means you have awnser a revealing question and dare means you have to do something very humiliating or funny in front of us!" Thorn explained." Oh,O.K" Pansy said, pleased.

  


Who's going first?" Rose asked. "I will!" Thorn said "Truth or Dare Thorn?" Rose asked sarcastically, as if she knew what the awnser would be." Dare" Thorn replied." I dare you to kiss Neville" Rose said. " No way" Thorn spluttered. " O.K., your forfeit is to knock on Draco's door and start singing ' In Da Club' for no reason" Rose said, half laughing. Thorn stood up and ran up the boys dormitory stairs. Blaze, Rose, Geode and Pansy followed her to make sure she done the dare. Sure enough, there she was, knocking on Draco's door. The door opened and Thorn started singing " Hey shortie, it's your birthday, We gonna party like it's your birthday, we gonna sip bacardi like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a f**k, it's your birthday" Thorn sang to a very confused Draco. " Are you feeling O.K.?" Draco asked. " I'm fine" Thorn replied kissing him on the cheek and running off. Draco shook his head and went back in his dorm

  


" Zarn, truth or dare?" Thorn asked. " Truth" Zarn replied." Is it true that you like a certain ex- Griffindor Captain's brother in the year?" Thorn said as if she knew Zarn was going to awnser yes." Well, yes" Zarn awnsered." I knew it!" Rose screamed. " Pansy, Truth or Dare?" Zarn asked. " Dare" Pansy Replied thinking she was going to be dared to do something stupid like scream that she liked Neville out of the window along those lines. " I dare you to Kiss Harry" Zarn said. There was a few " ohhhh"'s around the room." No Way!!" Pansy screeched. " You have to!" Thorn replied loudly. 

  


Pansy, after a lot of reasoning, left for the Griffindor Common Room, Thorn followed. She knocked on Harry's Door. He opened the door , very confused and tired, " What?" He mumbled. " This is a dare O.K!" Pansy said, she leaned forward and gave him a huge kiss. After that, she ran back to the Slytherin Common Room. Thorns head popped round the door, " Hi Dean!" She said running off.

  


Back in the Slytherin Common Room 

  


" Hey you Guys, maybe we should go to sleep" Millicent said. " It's only 1:30am" Rose said. But it was too late, Millicent, Pansy and Penelope had fallen asleep. " So, what do you wanna do?"Thorn asked. " Go to your room?" Geode replied. " O.K" The girls said

  


  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  


( A/N: I would like to thank Silver Dragon Goddess for all her reviews, Thanx)

  


  


It was getting close to the Yule ball, and most of the boys still hadn't found dates. Of course Draco had asked Thorn and of course she said yes. Ron was " ummm"ing and " ahhh"ing about asking Blaze. But when he finally decided that he was going to ask her, she was already going with Goyle. Zarn was trying to decide between two boys to go to the ball with. Lee Wood, (Oliver's little brother in the year who is the sweetest boy, ever) or Max Oryton (The boy that Zarn had had a crush on for like forever, according to Thorn) who had both asked her. 

  


"Who do you reckon I should go with?" Zarn asked her friends. "I think you should go with Lee, he's sooo sweet!" Thorn said. Rose and Joy agreed. "No, go with Max, you've fancied him for forever!" Geode protested. Blaze thought so too. "Thanks guys, your a good help!" Zarn said sarcastically. 

  


Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great hall for dinner and bumped into Thorn (literally) Thorn stood up " Oh, sorry" Harry said." Thorn replied " Watch were your going!" and walked off. Harry had a confused look on his face, "What?" Hermione asked. "didn't she seem like she was..growling?" Harry said.

  


" This is the last Dinner before the Yule ball, I hope you all have partners!" Dumbledore said to the silenced hall. At this Draco put his arm around Thorn. " You are dismissed." Dumbledore said as hundreds of pupils stood up and made their way to they dormitories.

  


Today was the day of the Yule ball and everyone was getting ready. Finally it was time, and Draco, Goyle,Terry, Dean and...........Lee!! all escorted their dates down to the Hall. Geode had decided to go on her own as there were no boys good enough for her.

  


They walked into the hall and it was lavishly decorated. Christmas decorations and trees everywhere. Music started playing and everyone danced, apart from Pansy and Millicent. Draco had grabbed Thorn round the waste and started dancing with her. This was more than Pansy could take and stormed over. She poked Thorn in the back and Thorn turned around. Pansy slapped her, " BITCH!." Thorn's head was still facing the floor and as she pulled up her head, the pupils all gasped at what they saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  


Thorn's beautiful face wasn't their anymore, instead their was a vampire. " Look Pansy" Vampire Thorn said " Don't hit me, coz as you can see, I get mad" Thorn inched towards Pansy and lifted her arm violently and a great fire bolt came from her hand, Pansy flew across the room and smashed into the wall. 

  


"Guys , it's time" Thorn turned around and watched her friends change. Geode sprouted large black wings and hovered above the ground, horns appeared from the top of Zarns head and a long red tail fell to the ground. Blaze suddenly transfigured into a wolf and snarled at the students running to the door. " Don't even think about it!" Rose said as her body and hair turned blue and a dress made of frosted ice fell to the floor. The students running to the door suddenly froze, literally, as Rose lifted her hand to them. Joy disappeared and reappeared all around the room.

  


"Look guy's everyone's all afraid" Thorn said quietly to her friends. " What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledore shouted."Shut up" Thorn said lifting her hand towards his mouth, Dumbledore's mouth shrunk until it wasn't there at all. " Now,if no-one does anything stupid like try and escape because Rose will hear you, she can read minds, then we'll all be o.k won't we?" Thorn told the terrified students and teachers. " What are you?" Draco asked quietly. " Good question Draco, we are, The Elite, the demons evil has nightmares about, you still afraid?, I'll give you something to be afraid about" Thorn lifted her arms above her head and pulled them. The ceiling caved in and smashed on the floor. Blaze, well the wolf, walked over to Thorn and sat at her side. Thorn stroked her head. " Why are you doing this?" Harry shouted. But it was too late, they had disappeared.

  


  


Groans of pain filled the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey aided many students who were injured from the cave-in. " Hermione" Harry whispered across the room. Hermione twitched, "What?" she asked in reply. "Do you know anything about the Elite?" Harry asked quietly. " No, but there's something in the back of my mind about it and I cant remember" Hermione said. " Hermione you have to remember" Ron groaned in pain, he had been one who had suffered the most. " I've got it!" Hermione shouted

  


  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  


(A/N:- I wrote this waaaaay before Book 5 came out and I realise it has nothing to do with the story line so just bare with me!)

  


In a dank underground chamber, somewhere beneath the school, Joy was having second thoughts. " I don't think this is such a good idea" She whined. Thorn turned around, " I'm starting to think we should have brought Angel on this mission" She said angrily. " Maybe you should of" Joy huffed. " Maybe I will" Thorn said, lifting her hand and Joy disappeared, where she had been standing a blond girl with blue eye's stood.

  


" What the Hell?" the girl asked. "Glad to have you back Angel"

Thorn whispered.

  


  


" What can you remember?" Harry asked Hermione. "The Elite, I remember now, Demons" Hermione said. "We gathered that Hermione, were did they come from?" Ron shouted. " They were said to be born in the darkest depths of Hell created by Satan himself adding a different power to each of them, but the problem is..." Hermione slowly said. " What?" Harry asked. " There's more of them!" Harry stood up and said, " Well if there's more of them, then where's the others?" "I don't know but they are probably gathering their power now." Hermione said seriously. " Harry walked quickly out of the hospital wing and muttered to himself, "Not for long they won't be"

  


  


Thorn was walking around uncomfortably in her very green high knee length boots. "We need to gather the others, send out the message" The others nodded, stood up and raised their hands and chanted an eerie song and then other girls started apearing from no-where. The girls looked around with scared looks on their faces. They all looked at Thorn. "It's time" the girls all smiled evily and walked out of the underground chamber.

  


  


Harry was standing infront of hundreds of worried students all talking and some even crying. "SHUT UP!" Haryy shouted, all the students quitened. "Look, I've done some research on these Elite and apparently they were made in the depths of hell over 3000 years agoby Satan himself." Many people gasped and shrieked." But we can take these guys, if we all work together we can defeat the Elite" Harry said in a spirited voice. All the students nodded their heads. Pansy suddenly shrieked and pointed at Harry's head. "What?" Harry asked. Two hand snaked around his face, one undre his keck and one on the top of his head. His head suddenly gave a loud crack and Harry fell to the ground. "Well that idea kinda went out of the window" Thorn laughed.


	12. Chapter 12: The conclusion

Chapter 12

  


The conclusion

  


Thorn crossed her arms as thousands of girls ran forwards, as well as two dragons, one with the markings of flames and one silver (A/N: refrence to Silver Dragon Goddess, now named Atra Luna) Many people screamed. "Guys" Thorn shouted, lifting her hand, "dont you think these people should hear an explination of why they are being brutally killed?" she continued. All the girls retreted and returned to their natural forms. And sat down to listen to the story, others, sat down too. " Now, picture this, it's your first day at Devil End, your new school, and your names just been anounced to be sorted, so you walk up to the stool and sit under the hat, suddenly, you arn't there any more, your in some horrible, hot , dingy hell demension looking up at Satan himself." Many people gasped as Thorn continued. "He starts to tell you that he sent a dark lord called Voldemort, to kill Harry Potter, and if he fails, you have to do it" People were looking in her eyes with great fear. " Why now?" A quivering hand from Neville rose. "Why now?, because we were finally ready, the others had been recruted and you've finally grabbed the concept that you are over 2000 years old!, and Voldemort had failed for the last 4 years. So we killed him, he was getting on our nerves!" Thorn told them as many people nodded in agreement. "Now, if were finished with that" Thorn blinked and her blue eyes had turned red . Everyone screamed and ran to the door. The girls turned into their demon forms and stoppedthem from leaving. " No, No, No, I want you to see this, and guess what Draco" Thorn said placing a hand on Draco's cheek. "You've got a front row seat" 

  


  


***********

  


Thorn raised her hands and chanted a powerful sounding spell as the ceiling caved in. She continued as the walls smashed. "Please, stop" Draco shouted at Thorn. Thorn looked as if she was going to fall over. "Please!" Draco shouted louder. Thorn fell again. "PLEASE!!!" Draco shouted as a single tear fell down his face. Thorn, still chanting, gasped for air. "You cant do it can you?" Geode said, standing next to her " You cant kill him". Screams could be heard from behind them. "SHUT UP" Thorn shouted, gasping for air once again and falling to the floor . Draco ran over to her. The other girls stopped and watched. Draco was hunched over the top of her as she attempted to finish the spell. "Thorn" He whispered. A tear fell from Draco's face on to Thorn's cheek. "Guess what?" Thorn whispered. "What" Draco asked chocking on his tears. "You did it" She said as her head fell on to the floor and her lifeless eyes stared up at him. "No,No, NO!!" Draco screamed, shaking Thorn's body as it burst into flames. All the girls from behind them also burst into flames, Geode smiled as she flamed to the floor. Draco whispered to himself, "Why?" and buried his face in his hands.

  


***************

  


" Who would have thought that Draco could save the world" Ron said, sitting next to Hermione's hospital bed. "So you say that you found out how to defeat them just before Draco done it " He continued. "Yeah, the person they most love could only do it" Hermione whispred

  


**************

  


In the great hall a single flame was alight in the darknes. A surge of light came from the Flame and an alive and well Thorn stood and said, "I hate it when that happens"

  


The End

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
